<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conflagration. by noahloveszombies (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128827">conflagration.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noahloveszombies'>noahloveszombies (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Delusions, Mental Breakdown, Paranoia, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Trust Issues, Wilbur is collecting all the mental illnesses, and his mindset, i wrote this before the festival btw., its just a character study of wilbur :D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noahloveszombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>/conflagration/<br/>noun<br/>an extensive fire which destroys a great deal of land or property.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), deodorize., get OUT if you ship real people., i do not want you anywhere near me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>conflagration.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Get out if you ship real people. Literlaly theres only one person in this BUT STILL I do not want you anywhere near me take a damn Shower. Uhhh this is ujst a quick character study of wilburs mindset and its wirtten pre-festival yah :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur is so tired of running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs at his curls until pain shoots down his spine, trying to pull himself back to reality. It never quite works. </span>
  <span>They are after him, like bloodhounds on the trail. Piranhas in the water, and he's just lost a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep is fleeting. He tries, tries to wrap his head around a game plan, thinks and thinks through the days and nights, something to bring them back to his nation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they are after you they are after you spies double agents </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>watching watching watching-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how much longer his mind can hold out. Nobody can be trusted. There is no bringing <em>them</em> with him. <em>They</em> will kill him the second he feels safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadows dance in the corners of his vision. He hears the sound of an uprising, of traitors pulling back their bows and firing upon him, but they are nowhere to be found. </span>
  <span>Schlatt's eyes, power-hungry and victorious, haunt him day after day. There are phantom pains in his shoulder, but barely a scar to run his fingers over, to mark the arrow wound that almost killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is blood in the water. Schlatt's voice rings out through the land. But when Wilbur blinks, it all vanishes, and he is left in maddening silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He toes the line between passion, heart wrenching determination to regain the country he was proud to call his own, and the sick desire to watch it all burn at his feet. Apathy grips him like a vice, acting as the middle man between the two states, as he sinks further into exhaustion. </span>
  <span>What would it be like, he wonders, to watch L'Manburg fall at his command? To play judge, jury and executioner as he razes every last inch of his country?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would the citizens, still in their homes, be slaughtered by the flames? The fire? Perhaps, he could figure out how to turn respawn off, and leave them stranded in limbo. Would the survivors eventually tear each other apart in one glorious act of distrust, of a desperate bid at survival, of an 'every man for himself' instinct, granted there were any survivors at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an interesting thought to entertain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>